Pokemon Academia
by coolgamer
Summary: Pokémon Academia a school for aspiring trainers to learn the skills necessary to survive in the world. Aria, a second year, finds her school life changed with the arrival of new first year, Eliza. What does the future hold in store for these very different girls?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so my new story is a Pokémon one.**

**Summary: Pokémon Academia a school for aspiring trainers to learn the skills necessary to survive in the world. Aria, a second year, finds her school life changed with the arrival of new first year, Eliza. What does the future hold in store for these very different girls?**

**~The Arrival~**

Aria watched the other students of the Pokémon Academia go about their daily activities during break time. Her short red hair blew lightly in the wind as her forest green eyes watched the people intently. Napping next her was her Cyndaquil as she continued watching people, she began petting his head softly.

She blinked as she turned to see the busses pull up to the front gates, signaling that the next batch of first years had arrived. She stood, brushing off her blue school skirt, and straightening out her white short sleeved dress shirt. Cyndaquil woke up at his trainers movements and began to follow her to the gates, still looking a bit sleepy.

As Aria approached the gates, other second years did as well, all looking to find the new student that was assigned to them. Aria was a bit nervous, because she was assigned to a first year from Hoenn, when she was from Johto; she wasn't sure how to interact with the new student. As she waited around for the students to file off the bus, she look out the name card of her first year, she watched as several of the male second years were joking around about what the first years would be like.

As the new students filed off the busses, an instructor pushed his way to the front of the batch of first years. The instructor blew his whistle to quiet everyone gathered and to get everyone's attention. Aria looked at the teacher briefly, before surveying the new students.

"Welcome first years, the second years gathered will call out your names and you are to go with them, they will be explaining the basics of the school, and they will also be you're guides during your first year," The instructor told the first years, who looked at him nervously, before turning to the second years, "Second years you are to assist them, do not abandon them, and be open to help them when they need it. That is all good luck."

The instructor pushed his way back to the school as the second years at the front of the group began to go up and call out the name of their first year. Aria waited patiently for when she was able to go up and call for her first year. As she saw her chance she glanced at the name card once again before watching the first years again.

"Eliza R. Nolan?" She asked loudly to the first years.

She waited for a few minutes, and was about to begin worrying when a hand rose, "Here!"

The girl pushed her way through the first years and walked over to Aria. Aria looked the long haired blonde over as the girl watched her with slightly nervous blue eyes. The first year wore a simple dark pink dress, with red lining and pokeball designs, that only came to her mid upper thigh. Pink sandals and a light pink side bag tied around her waist.

"Welcome to Pokémon Academia, I'm your guide, Aria Amarante."

"Eliza," The first year introduced.

Aria smiled, "If you'll follow me, we should get away from the crowd, let everyone else finish up."

Eliza nodded and grabbed her large shoulder bag, and rolling suitcase before following Aria away from the front gates. As Aria guided Eliza away, Cyndaquil followed closely behind, now fully awake, and he glanced back at Eliza every once in a while in interest. Eliza smiled down at him, and he looked away when he was caught watching her.

As they reached a quiet area of the grounds, Aria stopped and turned to Eliza, smiling at her. Eliza smiled and watched as Aria plopped down on the bench, and she followed suit, being careful to not sit on Cyndaquil as the Pokémon jumped up onto the bench.

"First of all, seeing as you're from the Hoenn region, may I ask what you're starting Pokémon was? That is of course if you've already received it, some new students come directly after they come of age, and before they get a Pokémon, so I need to know if I need to take you to the lab," Aria began.

Eliza nodded and pulled out a pokeball, a red light flashed as the Pokémon was released, "I chose this Torchic as my starter," She said nodding to the chick Pokémon.

"Torchic!" The Pokémon greeted to Aria and Cyndaquil.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil responded, jumping down to the ground to check Torchic out.

"Is Cyndaquil your starter?"

Aria smiled, watching the two fire-types play, "Yes."

"What now then?"

Eliza watched as Aria pulled out a small hand book and began to flip through it, she stopped on a few pages, contemplating them before going to the next page. She finally slipped back to the front before standing up, causing Eliza to hurriedly stand.

"Normally I'd show you around the school, that's what a lot of the second years do, but considering that you have your bags I'll take you to check in first so we can drop those off in your dorm room."

Eliza nodded before following her guide along the cobbled walkway towards the dorm building in the distance. As she did she looked around in interest watching the other students closely. As they arrived at the building they walked in and headed straight to the dorm-adviser desk, the dorm advisor was always a six year student, and there was one for the girl's side of the dorm, and another for the boy's side of the dorm.

The sixth year girl looked up and smiled at them, "Hey Aria, is this the first year you're in charge of?"

"Yup, this is Eliza Nolan; I figured we'd get her checked in and settled into her room first."

"Of course."

The sixth year began to type away on the computer, pulling up the new student check-in file quickly. Once she looked over all the information that was needed she turned back to the two at the desk.

"Eliza, I'll need your Pokedex, if you have one."

Eliza nodded and handed it over to her, "Here you go."

The sixth year nodded, "And your starter as well."

"Okay," Eliza returned Torchic to his ball and handed it to the upperclassman.

The sixth year inserted the Pokedex into a slot in the computer, before placing the Pokeball on the scan pad for it. The two underclassmen watched as the Pokeball and Pokedex were scanned.

"Just to make sure of your info, I'll have to ask a few questions."

"Alright," Eliza consented, readying herself.

"Full name?"

"Eliza Raine Nolan."

"Age?"

"10."

"Home region?"

"Hoenn."

"Hometown?"

"Lilycove City."

"Pokémon received from?"

"Professor Birch."

"What department do you want to go into?"

"Coordinator."

The upperclassman nodded typing everything in, "Alright looks like that's it. Let me just pull up your room number and you'll be on your way."

Eliza's Pokedex ejected and she was handed it back along with her pokeball before the upperclassman went back to typing. Eliza glanced at Aria who was once again flipping through the guide. She heard the typing stopped and turned back to the sixth year.

"You'll be in room 420, here's the room key," The girl said handing Eliza her key card.

"Thank you," Eliza bowed her head to the upperclassman out of respect.

"Now you'll have orientation here in the dorms after dinner, I will be the one giving it to you. Just discussing the rules of the dorms and what to expect. It is mandatory, so if you do not show up you will be in trouble," The sixth year stated.

"Yes ma'am."

Eliza and Aria both bowed their heads to the upperclassman and quickly muttered thanks before heading for the elevator. Once they got onto the elevator, Eliza watched as Aria pushed the button. She looked at Aria, quietly waiting, not sure what to say.

"Where's your room?" Eliza asked finally.

Aria glanced at the first year, "I got room 308."

Eliza nodded, and the two girls settled into a quiet moment, waiting patiently to reach the top. As soon as the door opened on their floor they got off and Aria immediately made her way to Eliza's room. Eliza opened the door, with a little bit of trouble with the room key, and Aria helped bring her stuff in.

She smiled as she saw the small living space and two doors in the room, and directly in front of her was the window. She immediately made her way to the window to look at the view from the fourth floor. She smiled, as she looked over the island, from her room she could see the long range of trees and various other livable settings set up just for the Pokémon. She turned back to see Aria watching her and she gave her a smile.

She then began to look around her room, noticing the area they were in was a kitchen, dining room, and living area all together. A door on the right side of the room led to a bedroom, with two beds, showing that she would have a roommate. The bathroom was connected to the bedroom, but also had a second door to the living room. Overall the place had a nice warm feel to it.

"It doesn't look like your roommate is here yet, so we'll just leave your stuff here," Aria suggested.

Eliza nodded in agreement, "Alright, I guess that's fair."

Eliza followed the second year out of the room and back to the elevator, wondering where she was taking them now. Torchic chirped happily as she followed the two humans and Cyndaquil. Eliza looked at the older girl, and Aria pulled out the manual again to look over what they needed to do.

"I guess I'll show you around the campus now."

Eliza smiled, excited at the thought, "Alright!"

Aria smiled, "You like the school so far?"

"I do."

Eliza hurried out of the elevator as soon as it reached the ground floor and headed for the entrance. She stopped when Aria called for her to wait, and turned to her tutor with an expecting look. Aria smiled, before looking back at the lobby area.

"First of all the dorms. The first floor is comprised of the lobby; it also holds the mart and the Pokémon center further in. The dorm connects to the dining area which has multiple levels, that's where your orientation will be. Some of the levels do have grade restrictions so you better check the rules."

"Do other grades interact?"

"Well…up to year four everyone doesn't have a base on what they're studying for. Obviously some trainers, like you, come here with expectations to be a coordinator. Training for those don't start till after fourth year. Then most trainers kind of go into their separate groups, though that doesn't mean they don't interact. Of course interacting with trainers in your group that are a higher level then you, may have rules for you to follow."

"That's slightly confusing…" Eliza muttered.

Aria smiled, "I was confused at first also, after a while you'll understand what I mean."

Eliza could only nod before following her friend out of the room. The school seemed more complicated then it let on, and she was worried about who she would interact with. She followed as close to Aria as possible, careful not to lose the red-head. She loved the campus, so many flowers decorate the sides of the walkways and cherry blossom trees surrounded the study areas.

As they reached the main building, in front of the entrance of the school, the blonde couldn't help but smile. Aria glanced at her again, not sure what to do, before looking at the school herself. The building seemed so big and intimidating from the outside she remembered from her own first year.

"This is where the general classes are taken. So for the first four years, you'll be attending classes in this building. Behind it is the gym, where you'll take your gym classes, twice a week, normally after class."

"Where do the fifth year and on students attend classes?" Eliza asked curiously.

"We have special buildings for those, they're this way."

Aria began walking away from the main building and down the path. Eliza quickly hurried after her, deeply interested in seeing the special area. As they traveled quite a ways from the main buildings, Eliza began wondering where the buildings were. As they reached the end of the road she nearly lost her breath at the site.

A huge plaza lay in front of them, and tons of buildings littered the area. Nearest them were pretty normal looking places. One was an all white building, and across from it was a normal looking building but one that looked really warming, it had a small fenced in area. A big portion of the lower area was dedicated to what looked like a ranch building. Another building stood in a corner; where there was room left and looked to be a big stadium.

She glanced to the second tier and saw a more flowery image up there. One building had bright flashing lights and what looked to be movie posters around it, while another had similar lights but musical notes on it. The final building she knew from heart, it was a contest building standing big and proud. Though it had nothing decorative it drew people's attention on that level as being a serious institute.

The final level of the plaza shocked Eliza the most. It was made up of a bunch of buildings, but unlike the other tiers the buildings were all connected, and it stood out much more than any of the buildings. Eliza just stared in awe at the buildings, really impressed with the layout.

"Lower tier is research and breeding along with the stadium, second is more show giving such as musicals and contest, and the top is the main battling school. Gym leaders, elite four, all kinds of battling classes are taught there," Aria explained.

"They aren't separated?"

Aria shook her head, "No…they share the building, though the attached buildings do represent something different in battling."

"I see…"

Aria turned and began to leave the area, and Eliza quickly followed her when she realized her friend was leaving. Aria seemed to be deep in thought as they continued on, and Eliza was really curious to what she was thinking. As they reached the main area again they stopped.

"So a few other areas you'll need to know about are the wild area, which spans the rest of the island besides the school and town. It's where you'll be sent to catch new Pokémon. Though, you have to get a pass from a teacher to go there, so I can't take you," Aria stated.

"Why?" Eliza glanced at her mentor.

"Too make it fair I guess, so that you don't overshadow your classmates. Though some teachers will let you go often, if you have your path chosen already."

Eliza nodded as she took this in; she had a pretty good chance to go often, because she was going to be a coordinator. She smiled happily at that thought, no longer worried about her Pokémon situation. She blinked as she heard the clock chime nearby, and Aria glanced at the clock.

"We have to get back to the dorms for your orientation," She said hurriedly.

Eliza's eyes widened before she broke into a run along with Aria. They sprinter across the pathways, noticing there weren't many people out. Most the second years must have taken their first years to the dorms already. Eliza realized that she had trouble keeping up with the red head, she had always been athletic and pretty fast, but Aria seemed to be so much faster than her. She was even more interested in Aria now, and hoped their friendship would last.

Eliza smiled as she thought of what would happen in the future. She knew that everything would be okay, as long as Aria helped her out. Aria, glanced back at Eliza, and she smiled, she was glad she got an active first year. She had a feeling this year would be better than the year before.

**~End ch. 1~**

**So it took me months to write this chapter, so I hope you all like it. It's about 7 pages long, and roughly 2,700 words. I had a lot of fun writing this though.**

**So I guess I'll explain a few things about this story. The first is about the school.**

**The school is set up to teach the students how to be better trainers. They'll learn a lot about Pokémon, battling techniques and how to survive. In their fourth year they begin to decide what they want to be, a trainer, coordinator or whatever. Fifth year the students are divided into what they want to do and they follow that path. Now though the students are required to attend at age 10, after their first year is done they can leave the school. The first year gives them the chance to learn the survival skills needed to live in the world. **

**So all in all, the students aren't required to stay. Also the later classes like being trained to be a gym leader or elite four or whatever, doesn't automatically give them the position. The students still have to battle against those that hold the position to become a member of the elite four. So what they learn at school might or might not help them, so they have to learn how to incorporate many techniques outside what they learned. **

**Secondly I'll introduce you to Eliza and Aria, though Aria hasn't had much of an introduction yet. **

**Eliza Raine Nolan**

**Age: 10**

**Hometown: Lilycove City, Hoenn**

**First Pokémon: Torchic**

**Goal: Top Coordinator**

**Family: Mother, Father, Older Brother**

**Favorite Pokémon: Torchic**

**Favorite Type of Pokémon: Any cute looking Pokémon**

**Favorite Color: Pink**

**Personality: Eliza is really girly, and she isn't the brightest at things. She has a bubbly personality though and serves to lighten the mood at times. **

**Likes: Cute guys, cute things, and having fun**

**Fears: Losing a contest, losing a friend, letting her parents down**

**Aria Celine Amarante**

**Age: 11**

**Hometown: Ecruteak City, Johto**

**First Pokémon: Cyndaquil**

**Goal: Breeder**

**Family: Mother, Father, Older brother, Older Sister, Younger Brother**

**Favorite Pokémon: Cyndaquil and others (revealed later)**

**Favorite Type of Pokémon: Cool looking Pokémon, though she isn't picky about her team**

**Favorite Color: Blue**

**Personality: Aria is really serious at times, she is also uncertain a lot, but she cares deeply about her friends, family, and Pokémon. She likes helping others, even if she sometimes ends up making situations worse due to her clumsiness. She's also not the smartest, and she isn't the best at managing her time. **

**Likes: Reading, writing, going for walks, and training**

**Fears: Heights, spiders, being too deep in the water**

**So I hope you have a better idea of the characters, of course you'll be introduced to them a bit more as the story continues so I hope you'll keep reading. If you have any questions PM me or review and I'll either answer next chapter or PM you.**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope you guys liked the last chapter!**

**~The Beginning~**

Eliza entered the cafeteria, nervously, almost immediately when they entered the cafeteria Aria had disappeared. Eliza noticed that they had food out on the tables so the first years could eat during orientation. As she looked around worriedly she saw many people greet each other, realizing several people came here with friends.

Being from Lilycove not a lot of people became trainers, or if they did they didn't plan to leave Lilycove. She was one of the few that had left, and she didn't know anyone else here. She sighed, as she resigned herself to just finding an empty seat, till she noticed out of the corner of her eye someone waving. She looked over and saw a girl with black hair, pulled into pigtails waving in her direction.

Eliza pointed at herself as their eyes connected and the girl nodded excitedly. Eliza smiled as she began walking towards the table the girl sat at. As she took a seat next to the girl, she noticed another person sat at the table on the other side of the girl. She blinked as she took in the person's yellow t-shirt, and dark green shorts, and the short brown hair made Eliza decide that the person was indeed male, especially with their aloof body posture.

Eliza turned her attention back to the black haired girl and finally got a good look at her. She blinked as she noticed the black and white attributes of the girl's outfit. A long sleeved black shirt underneath a white dress that only came to her mid upper thigh. While the outfit definitely seemed strange to Eliza due to the color choice, she had to admit it really fit the girl.

"So what's your name?" The girl asked, in a happy voice.

Eliza blinked before smiling again, "I'm Eliza Nolan, and you are?"

"I'm Uriana Reams, and this is Tiphanie!" The black haired girl introduced as she pointed to herself, and then the other occupant of the table.

Eliza blinked, "Wait…Tiphanie?"

The statement drew the other's attention and the other turned their attention to Eliza, "Yeah?"

Eliza blushed as she heard the clearly feminine voice coming from the other. She couldn't believe she had just made a fool of herself by assuming the other was male. She smiled and Tiphanie seemed a bit confused but smiled back before looking around the room again.

Uriana seemed confused about what was going on but waved it off, "So where are you from Eliza?"

"I'm from Lilycove City in Hoenn, and you guys?"

Uriana smiled, "I'm from Violet City in Johto! I've explored every inch of the Ruins of Alph since I was a kid!"

"I see…" Eliza tried to mask her confusion, "And you Tiphanie?"

Tiphanie blinked, "I'm from Celadon City in Kanto."

"Celadon has that huge department store right? Oh I bet they had tons of cute outfits and stuff!" Eliza stated excitedly.

"I wouldn't know…I mostly checked out only the Wise Man Gifts on the fourth floor."

Eliza blinked, "Why there?"

"They always had a lot of evolutionary stones come in, so I went there to check them out."

Before they could continue the conversation, Eliza noticed the sixth year from earlier stand at the center of the room. The room quieted immediately, and Eliza was slightly nervous about what she was going to say to them. She glanced around the room and up to the other floors and noticed that several of the older students had come to the railings to check out the freshman class. Eliza looked back at the sixth year who smiled at them all.

"Welcome to Pokémon Academia. I know you are all very excited to get used to the school and make friends and don't want to be here, so I'll try to make this quick," The advisor smiled at them as she looked them all over, "First of all we'll start with the rules of the school, please remember that if you are caught breaking any of the rules you will be punished."

Eliza listened intently, wondering what kind of rules there would be. She had thought that they would have free reign outside of classes, but that apparently was not the case. She was now a bit worried about what to expect.

"First off curfew is at 9 pm every night except for Saturday when it is at 10 pm. Secondly there are to be no battles between trainers, if you want to battle please go to the stadium area, and sign up for a time and an arena, the stadium workers will be able to help you with that," The advisor waved her hand at a man in a coaches uniform who stood near the front, "This is to keep any injuries that may result from heated battles to a minimum."

Waving her hand to an elderly female teacher she continued, "There will be no ditching of classes or you will be punished by the teacher by their own means. Also to leave the campus you must have a pass and state where you are going that way we know where you can be found in case on an emergency."

The advisor looked over the group with a critical eye, and Eliza wasn't sure what the next rule was going to be.

"The dorms are separated by sex, so no boys in the girl's dorm and no girls in the boy's dorm, the dorm advisers will be patrolling the hallways around the time of curfew," She stated, waving her hand at the male advisor that stood next to her.

Eliza sighed; these were the same typical rules that almost every school had. She shouldn't have been worried she realized. She was ready to tune out when the advisor continued addressing them.

"Most of you probably know that this school was created to prepare us for life on our own out in the world. Due to the many injuries and deaths in the past with allowing children who weren't yet ready out into the world the professors decided it was time that we be prepared before being sent out on our own. I want you all to remember that after your first year at this school you are free to leave to go on your journey, but you are also free to stay," She paused here to let everyone take in what was said.

"This school is meant to teach us how to live out there on our own and skills that may be valuable to us in the future, but please remember that what we learn here won't let us win everything, we may learn how to be the best at something, but learning and having experience are two different things."

Eliza was speechless as the advisor bowed and exited the stage. She hadn't been expecting to hear something like that out of everything. It seemed the advisor knew what to tell the first years, and she probably did from experience. As Eliza glanced up at the upper floors she could see how many students were there. She wondered how many of them actually stayed beyond their first year and how many actually left.

She glanced at Uriana and Tiphanie wondering what they thought. Both their expressions were ones of seriousness and she felt she didn't need to ask. This first year would decide what they did after they finished their classes. They could stay and learn more, or they could leave and take care of themselves. All these pathways opened just from enrolling into the school, and it was slightly overwhelming to the blonde, but she smiled, ready to accept anything life threw at her.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, with the first years chatting away about different things. She had become good friends with Uriana and Tiphanie, and she hoped they all decided to stay at the school. As the first years began leaving the cafeteria, she noticed more students lingering in the dorm longue.

Every one of the students was unique in some way, whether it is from what region they're from or color or even what they're training for. There were so many unique people in one place, and it was sure to make the experience at the school even more fun. So many people to battle against and so many things to learn, she wondered if she'd be able to learn everything she needed to.

She glanced at the clock and noticed it was eight and that she still had time before she needed to return to her dorm. She wondered what she could do, at this time of day; she obviously couldn't go far, so that left her with needing to find something to do in the dorm. Deciding to check out the view from one of the lower balconies she made her way up the stairs and outside.

As she approached the railing she couldn't help but smile at the view as she looked up. The normal school buildings all had their lights off, and besides the dorm lights and the streetlamps there was no other light on. It allowed the stars to be really visible from the balcony and added to the beauty of the area.

As she looked back over out at the area below the balcony, she saw something move in her peripheral vision. She turned her head quickly, startled at being caught aware and she was surprised as she saw who it was. A young boy, about her age, though he seemed older for some reason, was resting against the railing.

He seemed to not have even noticed her presence when he had walked out here. Eliza watched him, observing his movements as she looked him over. He had short grey hair and wore a white dress-shirt and blue dress pants. From the color scheme of his uniform she guessed that the boy was from Kanto or possibly Johto.

The two just stood there in silence, Eliza wasn't completely sure that the boy had noticed her. As she became intrigued in the boy she went to talk, but was quickly interrupted before she could speak a single word.

"Eliza, it's about 8:30, you should head up to your room." A familiar voice suggested to her.

Eliza turned to see Aria standing at the door, "Right! I'm coming!"

Eliza hurried over to her older friend and as she began to make her way to the elevator, she stopped as she noticed Aria didn't move. Aria was still looking outside, but not at the stars but at the boy.

"Yuriy, you should head to your room also!" Aria called to the boy before heading to catch up to Eliza.

As they waited for the elevator Eliza felt like she wanted to ask Aria something, "So…who was that?"

"Yuriy Kadlec, he's a third year, and also he was the one who showed me around during my first year."

"I see…"

Aria glanced at her, "Why?"

"He just seemed kind of quiet; he doesn't look like a third year."

"He is rather young looking for his age but he'll grow out of it soon, he changed a bit from last year."

The rest of the ride was quiet, when Eliza finally got off on her floor she hurried to her room. She went into the room, and heard the shower running and assumed her roommate was there. As she yawned she noticed it was close to nine and got ready for bed. Right before she laid down she heard the advisor knock and let them know her roommate and herself were there.

She fell asleep even before her roommate got out of the shower. Her thoughts only on what may await her at the school with her new friends.

**~End ch. 2~**

**So I got to explain a bit of the school from another's point of view! I hope this chapter was just as good! I'm really excited to give you guys a good look at Eliza's life but also to give you a look at Aria's life as a second year. **

**I'll introduce the characters introduced in this chapter, as they have made a huge influence to the story.**

**Tiphanie Kayman**

Age: 10

Hometown: Celadon City, Kanto

First Pokémon: Pikachu

Goal: Archeologist

Family: Father, Younger Brother

Favorite Pokémon: Eevee

Favorite Type of Pokémon: Any that evolve using stones

Favorite Color: Green

Personality: Tiphanie is tomboyish, and hates acting girly, being raised by men she is reckless. She loves digging for new things, especially when the finds are stones.

Likes: Evolution stones, archeological finds

Fears: Losing a stone, accidentally using a stone before it was time

**Uriana Reams**

Age: 10

Hometown: Violet City, Johto

First Pokémon: Unown

Goal: Researcher

Family: Grandmother, Grandfather

Favorite Pokémon: Unown

Favorite Type of Pokémon: Unown

Favorite Color: Black

Personality: Uriana is weird; she gets excited easily and is very hyper. She loves exploring ruins and she can read Unown writing and even brail from exploring ruins.

Likes: Ruins, Unown

Fears: Ruins being destroyed or people hurting innocent Pokémon

**Yuriy Kadlec **

Age: 12

Hometown: Pewter City, Kanto

First Pokémon: Clefairy

Goal: Astronomer

Family: Older brother, sister-in-law, nephew

Favorite Pokémon: Space related Pokémon

Favorite Type of Pokémon: Psychic

Favorite Color: Yellow

Personality: Quiet and a bit shy, he finds looking at the stars more fun than anything else. He knows every constellation and has them all mapped out.

Likes: Meteor showers, space, stars, constellations

Fears: Being alienated for his likes, being abandoned

So now you know the newer characters!

Reviewer's corner:

YamiRuss: I hope that you'll be able to get a good view of the school through all of the characters lives. I would love it if you could point out the typos. Sorry to take so long on update, writer's block.

Till next time!


End file.
